


Sound of Music

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Deaf Castiel, Feminization, M/M, Musician Dean, Omega Castiel, alpha/beta/omega, light cross dressing, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel grew up together. This is what happened during and then 17 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Enjoy and please read & give me feedback!  
> // means signing
> 
> This Picture inspired this fic lol Credit to the amazing artist.  
>   
> 

  
  
**Mariposa County, California, Angel’s Orphanage.**  
  
  
Castiel was four years old, deaf and very scared. He had just arrived to this new Orphanage two weeks ago. No one here was nice to him, no one here would even try to talk to him because he couldn’t hear…  
  
Except there was one boy that was nice to him. He was older by a few years, maybe four and he always smiled at him and tried talking to him when he wasn't busy helping the care takers. The boy with green eyes and freckles… lots of freckles on his nose and cheeks… he always snuck Castiel an extra honey toast during breakfast.  
  
He hadn’t seen him in a few days and the other kids ignored him so he just held on to his pink elephant that was half as big as he was, and ever so soft. Castiel didn’t remember how he got it, only that he cherished it.  
  
It was lights out right now and everyone was in their beds, but Castiel couldn’t sleep, the dark scared him and he could feel the vibrations of some rumbling. He jumped from the bed and took the blanket and went to the corner of the room, shaking in fear as a series of bright lights flashed into the room then followed by the rumbling vibrations again. He hid his head under the blanket, holding on to ‘Happy’ his elephant and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Suddenly the blanket was pulled off of him and the green eyed boy was looking down at him full of concern.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
Castiel was shaking and tears were on his face. Another rumble and light flashed and he hid his face into the elephant.  
  
The green eyed boy touched him gently making him look up. “You can sleep with me if your scared”  
  
Castiel could see the boy’s lips moving but he wasn’t able to make out what he was saying. The boy realized it, after all he knew Castiel couldn’t hear him.  
  
Instead the green eyed boy held out his hand to him and after a second, Castiel took it. As he stood up, lightning illuminated them and he jumped into ‘green eyes’ arms, hiding his face against the boy’s ‘pie monster’ sleeping shirt.  
  
“Your ok”  
  
Castiel could feel the vibrations from the boy’s chest, indicating he had spoken and then arms were wrapped around him and Castiel suddenly felt… safe.  
  
He looked up at green eyes, who was smirking at him with a faint blush on his own cheeks.  
  
“Come on Cas, lets go to sleep” Castiel watched the boy’s lips move and then he was being pulled by the older boy to his room.  
  
Green eyes help him on the bed and then settled in next to him. A loud rumbling went through the floor and Castiel yelped and latched on to green eyes.  
  
“Your safe Cas, go to sleep” Arms were wrapped around him again and he cuddled closer to green eyes.  
  
He fell asleep soon after.  
  
**#**  
  
Green eye’s name was Dean.  
  
Dean had wrote it down for him during reading lessons. Dean took care of Castiel, defending him from mean kids and held him when the thunder and lightning scared him.  
  
They figured out how to communicate with each other, Castiel learned to read Dean’s lips. The older boy made sure to speak slowly so Cas could get the hang of it.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel was standing by the wooden fence of the property that was around the house. He could see fields and fields of trees and flowers and mountains in the far distance.  
  
He held on to ‘Happy’ and stood mesmerized as he watched butterflies dance from one flower to another, a smile gracing his chubby face, giggling to himself. His blue eyes got wide with wonder when he saw a hawk fly low, just above the flowers.  
  
  
  
Dean watched Castiel a bit longer. He was so in awe of nature, Dean didn’t think he had ever been allowed outside till he came to Angel’s.  
  
He made his way towards his friend, careful not to scare him. He touched his shoulder gently and then those bright blue eyes were set on him.  
  
“Hey Cas”  
  
Castiel smiled and hugged Dean. The little boy was small compared to Dean, and he really liked hugging Dean and always held on to him.  
  
The care takers, Bobby and Ellen said Castiel had adopted Dean is his protector and found it cute.  
  
Dean enjoyed it, feeling needed. He helped a lot around the house with shores and the younger pups. Bobby and Ellen always thank him.  
  
Castiel pulled away, holding on to Happy and pointing at where the hawk had taken off, looking up at Dean with that smile, silently asking him if he saw it too.  
  
Dean smiled back and nodded. He had seen it too. Castiel bounced ecstatic that he and Dean could share that moment.  
  
They stayed there a bit longer, watching the butterflies dance and then bees came and Castiel made a squeak that had Dean laughing at his excitement.  
  
As the sun started to set, Castiel settled himself on Dean’s lap, absently biting lightly at one of Happy’s ears.  
  
He was getting sleepy; his head lulled and fell back on the older boy’s shoulder. Dean held him as Castiel drifted. He turned his head seeing Ellen smiling at them, signaling with her hands it was time to come in.  
  
Dean carefully stood, trying to wake Castiel enough to stand. The younger pup made a whining noise and then set those big blues on Dean and lifted his arms, telling Dean to pick him up.  
  
Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Your so lazy” He murmured, knowing full well Castiel wouldn’t reply. He opened his arms and lifted the smaller boy up and on his hip. Castiel automatically nuzzled against him and Dean blushed, thankful for the darkness of the evening sky.  
  
When he walked onto the porch of the house, Ellen held the door open for him.  
  
  
  
“Your so good with him. He only trusts you” She said quietly, as she gently brushed Castiel’s wild hair from his baby face, watching as he buried his sleepy face into Dean’s neck.  
  
Dean smirked. “Thanks he’s super smart though, the others won’t give him a chance. I feel like they are missing out”  
  
Ellen just looked at him, eyes filled with adoration and it was aimed at him. She reached up and caressed Dean’s face. “You are a wonderful boy Dean. Don’t ever change. Now take that sleepy head to bed.”  
  
Dean made his way upstairs and into the bedroom Castiel shared with two other boys his age, Alfie and Inias.  
  
The others were already asleep when Dean walked in with Cas. He carefully laid the pup down, gently removing the iron grip the pup had on his shirt and replaced it with Happy, which Castiel immediately grabbed and sighed contently.  
  
Dean smirked at the adorable pup and left.  
  
**#**  
  
Christmas came and it was Dean’s favorite Holiday, because Ellen made four different kinds of pie and Dean absolutely LOVED pie!  
  
All ten kids were sitting in the living room in front of the bright Christmas tree. Everyone got two presents.  
  
Castiel got an alphabet puzzle and illustration book with words from Bobby and Ellen.  
  
“Dean we only got you one present this year, but we hope you’ll like it” Ellen said, handing him a huge gift.  
  
“I really don’t need anything” Dean tried but Bobby and Ellen just pushed the gift at him.  
  
Castiel made his way over to him, smiling and ridiculously adorable in baby blue pjs with little Bees all over. His hair a mess sticking up and of course, Happy was in a headlock. He patted his little feet over to Dean.  
  
“Do you want to help me?” Dean asked slowly, letting Castiel’s focus his little blue eyes watch his lips, and then the slight tilt of his head.  
  
Dean then made a motion with his hands, ripping the wrap paper of his gift. Castiel smiled and nodded and started to help Dean unwrap the gift.  
  
“Wow… I… I don’t know what to say” Dean was shocked.  
  
“We see how much you like music boy, so now you can listen to records. Ellen has quite a collection in the basement” Dean looked up with wide green eyes, drowning in emotions at Bobby and Ellen.  
  
He carefully put the gift down and hugged Bobby and Ellen.  
  
“You deserve it pup. You work hard at helping us, and helping Castiel adjust” Ellen said, putting his hair.  
  
Dean turned from them and looked back at Castiel. The little pup was looking at him with a bright smile, happy for his gift. He clapped and bounced.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel loved after dinner time when he could go in the kids play jungle with Dean.  
  
  
  
Dean would always wait for him at the bottom of the slides and held him up as he attempted to cross the monkey bars.  
  
**#**  
  
For the next three years, Castiel was always with Dean, followed him everywhere and Dean taught him anything he could.  
  
Took him into the woods, Castiel had held on tightly to his hand, watching nature at its best, squirrels running tree to tree, owls peeking out from their nests. They had even seen a few deer’s, rabbits and even a bear once, which scared Castiel into tears.  
  
When Dean started going into the basement to listen to Ellen’s records on his record player, as he was dancing and singing, Castiel just watched him.  
  
The sadness in those blue eyes made Dean feel horrible for licensing to the music when Castiel couldn’t. But when he was about to turn off the music, he saw the large three foot speaker and an idea struck him.  
  
He turned to Castiel smiling and lifted a finger to tell him to wait a moment. Castiel tilted his head and watched as Dean pulled the speaker from the corner of the room and laid in down. He plugged in a wire and linked it back to the turn table, then grabbed Castiel and made him sit on the speaker.  
  
Dean smiled at the confused look on the younger pup’s face and then he turned on the music.  
  
Castiel bolted from the speaker looking at it like it had bit him.  
  
“Don’t be scared, look” Dean tried to show him it was safe, not the same thing as the Thunder.  
  
Dean sat on the speaker and Castiel went to him, looking at the speaker warily. He touched it with his hands and felt the vibrations of the base and beats.  
  
Dean started to dance in his seat, showing Castiel that he could too feel it.  
  
Castiel jumped into Dean’s arms and kissed him on the lips.  
  
The seven year old kissed him and Dean couldn’t stop blushing as Castiel sat back and was completely oblivious of Dean’s discomfort.  
  
Castiel was so excited, feeling the vibrations and…. was dancing, off beat but one with the base and Dean couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
**#**  
  
Then the horrible day happened when Castiel was getting adopted, the day before Dean’s eleventh birthday.  
  
They hadn’t even been given a chance to say good bye. Dean had woken up one day and Castiel was gone.  
  
When Bobby and Ellen had told him a nice family had adopted the blue eyed boy. Dean wanted to cry, but big boys did not cry. He was going to miss those big innocent bright blue eyes that looked at him so full of trust and happiness.  
  
He just hoped Castiel was safe and happy.  
  
  


**#####**

**Seventeen Years Later**

Dean was walking through the halls of a very nice school for special needs kids. He was meeting up with the Principal who had called him, very interested in his work; Cymatic Lighting: A Modern "Visual Sound" System for the Deaf & Hard-of-Hearing.

This school was exactly for the pups and adults he had spent years working on his creation for. He used open-source hardware and software to rapidly prototype his ideas and accessible technologies. He also shared his knowledge and software freely, so others could develop similar concepts.

So when this school asked to see him, Dean decided to come look at the school, and see what he could contribute.

Dean Winchester had many businesses and was quite wealthy, having done well for himself with his natural gifts as an engineer and loved to create things to help others.

The role came naturally.

He had never been adopted out of the Angel Orphanage. Only once when he was thirteen did a man come and asked Bobby and Ellen if he could take Dean. The man’s icy grey eyes had freaked him out and something had felt off about the man. Thankfully Bobby and Ellen refused, and asked Dean is he would just like to stay with them, and he did, happily. Because of that, he tended to take care of the younger ones that would come in. Some he remembered and some not.

He presented as an Alpha at 16. Then six months later Bobby sat him down, gave him documents. They were emancipation papers, from the state and a change of name documents.

Bobby had told him he was his own man, could choose his own name and if he wanted, he could leave Angel’s Orphanage.

Dean had licked his lips, the information and meaning of the papers in front of him were life changing.

“Dean Winchester” Bobby had arched a brow, asking him why Winchester. Dean had smiled and bit his lip. It was Bobby’s favorite Whiskey.

Bobby had laughed till he had tears in his eyes and patted Dean on the back.

Later that night when all the younger pups were asleep, Dean had found Bobby and Ellen relaxing on the porch. He had asked them then if he could stay, he didn’t want to go anywhere else and they were his parents.

Ellen had hugged him, telling him that as far as her and Bobby were concern, he was their son and they were proud and honored to have him as their pup.

On his 18th birthday, Bobby gave him a beat up vintage impala, saying they would fix it together and they had. Dean found he had a love of cars and how they worked.

Dean finished high school, got a scholarship for math and graduated College with a Master in Engineering, and started to develop a way for the deaf to be able to experience music and as a side business, renovated cars.

“Mr. Winchester, thank you so much for coming” A man came up to stand in front of him, extending his hand. “I’m Principal Chuck Shurley, how are you?” He was a short Beta with a curl of hair and kind light blue eyes. He seemed a bit nervous.

“Mr. Shurley, it’s a pleasure. Thank you so much for inviting me” Shurley nodded sheepishly and kept his eyes averted as soon as he realized Dean was an Alpha.

“Would you like a tour?”

“I would love one”

“Great, let me show you our school“

They started to walk down the hall, seeing kids in their classes, learning. The principal was pointing at each class and explaining its subject and mentioned the teacher inside.

Then they reached the kindergarten class and Dean couldn’t look away.

The most beautiful man he had ever seen. Small and slender, dark hair, pretty smile… Omega, Dean could feel it.

The Omega was at the front of the class, sitting cross legged on a blue mat on the floor, making movements with his hands and the tiny kids were mimicking him.

“What’s this class?” Dean asked.

“Oh, this is Mr. Novak’s class. Kindergarten. He teaches pups who are deaf like he is, or mute pups. He is quite impressive, the pups take to him quickly”

The bell rung and Dean notice a yellow light flashed by the door he was looking into. It was to tell the class the ‘bell’ had rung and it was time for lunch.

The Omega stood then and Dean saw he was barefoot, wore light tan ankle pants with a country light blue blouse with tiny flowers all over it. He was feminine and elegant looking and then the face looked up at him and Dean’s heart stopped.

Those blue eyes…

**#**

Those green eyes…

The last time Castiel had seen them he was only seven years old but he would never forget the little boy that took care of him with freckles all over his cheeks and those mesmerizing green eyes that had so many times comforted him and smiled at him.

He had never forgotten Dean.

When he got adopted, he hadn’t been allowed to say good bye to Dean, the adults never had given him the option.

He had been adopted by Jim and Naomi Novak of Ohio who had just moved to California then. Castiel had lucked out, his new father Jim was also deaf and taught Castiel how to be his own person, learned sign language and learned to not be so afraid. His mother was nice and loved to cook and in turn Castiel learned how much he enjoyed cooking.

When he turned sixteen he presented as an Omega. His father was also an Omega which helped him have someone understanding to his particular situation. His mother was an Alpha.

He never found a mate. He had had one boyfriend in college, Gabriel. He had been short and sweet, an Alpha. Unfortunately after just a year they had parted ways. Gabriel would get too frustrated at being unable to really communicate with him.

After that Castiel just focused on his studies, met his best friend Meg who was in Child Services as a translator for deaf kids. Castiel had volunteered at the Centers a few times and had found he loved kids. So he decided to become a Kindergarten teacher for deaf and mute pups.

As he grew into himself, he found that he enjoyed dressing a bit more feminine but tastefully.

But everything had not always been perfect. During his last year of college, three men had attacked him. They raped him, taking advantage of his disadvantage, Castiel couldn’t hear if anyone was near them to try and make noise for help….

Help had been only five feet away behind a wooden fence.

With the love and support of his parents, Castiel moved through that hard time and became a happy kindergarten teacher and loved the pups.

He had had no clue he would come to work today and look up to find Dean starring back at him.

He couldn’t stop his smile and went towards the door to find his boss Chuck Shurley with Dean.

“Cas?” Dean said quietly, his eyes still taking in all of the beautiful Omega.

Castiel signed at him, smile bright and Dean loved how his nose wrinkled a little as he did, those big blue eyes so happy to see him. Dean couldn’t breathe, his heart was beating out of his chest and he couldn’t remember ever feeling so out of control.

Castiel bit his lip then just went ahead and hugged Dean.

Having Castiel is his arms felt surreal. All of his memories about the adorable boy flooded back and then he smelled him, smelled Castiel’s scent and it was almost the same as when they were kids, lilacs and blue berries just stronger now and undeniably Omega.

Castiel buried his nose in Dean’s crisp white shirt. Images of Dean and he when they were young pups came rushing back. Dean had taken care of him and made him feel safe. And now seeing Dean here, seventeen years later…. He was so handsome, tall with broad shoulders and Castiel was not surprised he was Alpha. The strong and powerful scent of pine and green apples…. It was much stronger now than when they were pups. He had thought about Dean countless times…. and now, as Castiel looked up, found those two intense green jewels looking down at him, smiling, he felt himself melt.

Dean reached up and caressed Castiel’s face, his heart going wild when Castiel leaned into his touch. Dean looked at his neck, not mated. Touched Castiel’s left hand, not married.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight? Catch up?” Dean said and signed which clearly impressed Castiel. By the blush that crossed the Omega’s cheeks and shy nod, he accepted.

“I didn’t realized you two knew each other” Chuck said, looking between the two of them.

“Yeah we grew up together. Last time I saw him he was seven and I was eleven” Dean said, not taking his eyes off of Castiel.

“Wow, what a coincidence” Chuck added.

Castiel turned back towards his class where the pups were all watching him with great interest. He turned back to Dean.

 _/I have to get back to my class, get my number from Chuck/_ Castiel signed, then kissed Dean’s cheek, making the Alpha’s eyebrow raise and a faint blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
Castiel smirked triumphantly and turned back to his class.

 

**#####**

 

When Dean showed up to take Castiel to dinner, the Omega was dressed in skinny jeans and white puffy blouse with blue flowers on them. The Omega’s scent in the house hit the Alpha hard and Dean looked at him, blue eyes looking back, eyeing him appreciatively.

Dean surged forward, kissing Castiel. The Omega responded just as eagerly, both frantic and needy as if this was a trick and they would soon wake up.

The Alpha cupped Castiel’s face, pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t believe I’m kissing you right now” The Omega smiled in response and kissed him.

Dean held him in his arms as the kissed slowly this time, soft nips and smiles, nuzzling each other like they had been together for decades.

“Cassie?”

Dean turned around to find a short blond Alpha with light blue grey eyes. Castiel looked around Dean’s broad shoulders and waved at the short blond.

“Hi, I’m Dean” Dean said, extending his hand out to him. This was obviously a friend of Castiel’s.

“Balthazar, charmed” The short blond said, practically rolling his eyes. Dean smelled the irritation off of him and lowered his hand, sense ‘Balthazar’ wasn’t going to take it.

 _/What’s wrong with you? Where are your manors?/_ Castiel signed at Balthazar.

 _/My manors are just fine. Who is this?/_ Balthazar signed in reply.

Castiel smiled and Balthazar was floored. Castiel smiled yes, but looking at how he looked at the Alpha in front of him, Balthazar had dreamed of the Omega looking at him like that.

 _/This is Dean/_ Castiel told him, still looking at the tall Alpha.

Dean bit his lip looking at Castiel like he was lunch and Balthazar wanted to just punch him.

“Are you ready for dinner?” Dean said and signed, surprising Balthazar.

Castiel nodded, then lifted a finger, saying ‘one minute’ and ran into the house.

“So how do you know Cassie?” The short blond asked, looking the tall Alpha over.

“We grew up together”

“Oh really? I’ve known Cassie for four years and he’s never mentioned you”

“What’s your problem?” Dean asked, getting irritated.

Castiel just then stepped out of the house, putting on a light jacket and looked up seeing both Alphas quiet and glaring at each other. He placed a hand on Dean’s arm and the Alpha immediately calmed down, looking down at the Omega, green eyes soft and bright.

 _/I’m ready/_ Castiel told him and Dean nodded.

Castiel waved good bye to Balthazar, as the short Alpha watched Dean open the door to a sleek and shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala.

**#**

Dinner was perfect. Castiel had directed Dean to a burger joint not too far.

Castiel was impressed with how well Dean could sign, he still had mishaps that ended in both of them laughing.

Dean couldn’t keep the smile from his face watching Castiel in front of him, signing away telling him about the nice parents that adopted him. The Alpha was relieved to know Castiel had found a happy home.  
  
When the Omega shyly asked him about what happened to him when he left, Dean told him, no one had ever adopted him and Castiel looked so sad when Dean told him. The Alpha quickly brushed it off, telling him how Bobby and Ellen had basically adopted him anyway and told him how he chose his name ‘Winchester’.

 _/I like it/_ Castiel signed happily. _/So you clearly know what I do for a living, what do you do?/_

This was it, the whole real reason he had gone into engineering in the first place and made the Cymatic Lighting: A Modern ‘Visual Sound’ System for the Deaf…. Dean had always loved music and he was a great DJ and loved playing in clubs everywhere, house trap and dance were fun and lively, crowds were insane. But he had always thought about Castiel, no matter how much he had tried to forget him, never expecting to see him again, ever.

So he had pretended Castiel wasn’t the real reason why he worked night and day for years to develop ‘Cymatic Lighting’ for the deaf.

“I have a three jobs” Castiel’s eyes widened, making Dean laugh.

“I do car restorations, like the Impala I have. I’m a DJ and I um… I’ve created a sort of visual sound system for the deaf…”

Castiel arched a brow, Dean huffed a laugh. “It would be easier to show you” Castiel nodded eagerly.

After dinner when Dean took Castiel home, he walked him to the door and they kissed for what felt like hours, slowly and intensely, all the while Castiel’s neighbor and friend Balthazar watched from his window.

**#**

A few day later, Dean came to Castiel’s house with the Cymatic Lighting system he kept for himself. He had made a second for demonstrations or gigs.

“Ok where do you want me to put this?” Dean asked. Castiel directed him to his home office where he had a second sofa and coffee table near his book shelves.

Dean set it up and Castiel watched him eagerly. Dean smiled at him when he was all done and turned off the lights, he sat Castiel down on a pulsation box and then turned the system on.

Lights and vibrations started and Dean watched Castiel’s eyes go wide and a bright smile grace the Omega’s face. He looked up at Dean and started to dance in his seat, completely delighted.

Dean’s heart swelled. This is what he had been working for, this had always been for Castiel and he loved it.

**#**

After going out to dinner and catching up for the better part of two weeks, when Dean came to pick up Castiel for their fourth date, the Omega just pulled Dean into the house and closed the door.

“Are you not ready?” Dean asked between heated kisses, smiling at the Omega.

Castiel just smiled at him and then went into the living room and invited Dean to sit with him.

Dean sat next to him and within seconds they were back at each other’s lips. Dean lifted him to straddle his lap and devoured the Omega’s mouth.

The Alpha kissed down Castiel’s neck and he shivered. The Omega suddenly stood from Dean’s lap, enjoying the confused look the Alpha sported and beckoned him to follow as he started towards his bedroom.

The smirk Dean gave him, all teeth and wolfish, made slick start to pool in his panties.

The Alpha followed and once in the room, Castiel started to unbuttoned his shirt slowly, eyes on Dean, lust filled yet so innocent and shy the Alpha made himself calm down. He didn’t know how many partners Castiel had had, but he was pretty sure not as many as he had. Dean had been a straight one night stand type because none of them were ever… Cas… he had longed for the boy since they kids and no one had ever come close.

But now, now Castiel stood in front of him, undressing and Dean was so painfully hard in his jeans he had to grab himself to release some of the pressure. He pulled off his over shirt and t-shirt. Both kept theirs eyes on one another as they both slowly removed all their clothes.

Castiel blushed furiously and was trying to stop himself from covering his lower half. The actions completely adorable to the Alpha. The Omega looked him over and when his eyes landed on Dean’s cock, they widened. Dean was anything but small, he was massive.

Dean came to him and started to kiss him gently, his hands in the Omega’s hair, making him mewl. Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s chest and softly started to explore the strong and warm chest.

Dean left a hand in his hair while the other traveled lower, caressing a shoulder, then finger tips ghosting down the Omega’s back, making him shiver. He left it on Castiel’s lower narrow hip, not wanting to push if the Omega wasn’t ready.

Castiel could feel Dean’s hard cock between them and he wanted it, wanted Dean. He pulled away gently and turned to the bed, placing himself on his hands and knees, arched his back presenting himself and looked back over his shoulder at the Alpha.

“Fuck” Dean stroke himself slowly, appreciating the sight before him, he had masturbated to this exact situation so many times when he had turn 16 and presented, wishing Castiel was there with him and hope he had presented as an Omega, and now that fantasy was so very real.

He went to the Omega, hands caressing his white thighs, slowly up over the perfectly round mounds of his ass and spread his fingers going higher on Castiel back, needing to touch every part of him.

Castiel mewled and Dean loved the broken sound the Omega let out as he kissed as the nape of his neck, his scent so intoxicating Dean let out a deep breath through his nose, tickling Castiel’s neck.

Dean made Castiel lower himself to his stomach and started to kiss back down his body, tracing his tongue slowly down Castiel’s spine, making him mewl. When he reached his ass, he nipped teasingly at the left cheek, then sucked down a row of hickies on his thighs as he pushed his legs apart gently, exposing the Omega’s very wet and leaking hole, already pulsing to be filled.

Dean hummed his praises into Castiel’s skin, knowing the sensations would reach Castiel in ways his voice couldn’t. Castiel gasped as Dean licked slowly over his hole, making the flat line of his tongue move back and forth then swirled it around the pink muscle. The Omega was making all kinds of happy noises, encouraging Dean to start slipping his tongue inside. He was so tight…

Castiel could barely think. Only having one lover before, Gabriel had never done this to him and fuck… Dean’s tongue was making him crazy, he was already bucking his hips ever so slightly and then Dean’s mouth was back on his thigh, humming into his skin, making tremors go through his body and then Dean’s tongue was back at his hole. Castiel found himself being licked open by Dean’s tongue. He was mewling and gasping and he was sure he was making sounds, he could feel it.

Having Dean touching him and licking and kissing him was beyond anything he had ever felt. He was so ridiculously wet, and then Dean slipped a finger into him.

Dean couldn’t believe how tight the Omega was, virgin tight and he briefly wondered if Castiel had ever been with anyone. A strong sense of possessiveness settled over him and he gently worked his finger in and out, slowly and careful not to hurt the Omega. He wanted to bring him nothing but pleasure.

He nipped at Castiel’s hip as he worked his finger, then hummed against the swell of his left cheek, licking and sucking at the soft skin before he carefully added a second finger, making the Omega moan, long and low. “Fuck” Dean’s breath ghosting over Castiel’s heated skin. The Omega opened his legs wider, grasping at the sheets as he slowly started to push back against Dean’s fingers.

The Alpha twisted them inside, finding that perfect spot and the Omega arched off the bed, shoving his ass up and against Dean for more. Castiel kept his face in the pillow as Dean added a third finger and stroke his spot every other time he pushed them in, gaining wrecked sounds from the Omega as his body shook and he came all over the bed practically screaming his release in a choked sob.

Dean kissed and hummed against his back and he continued working his fingers, prolonging Castiel’s orgasm as long as possible, loving how the Omega pushed back and rolled his hips at him.

The Alpha draped himself over his lover, kissing at Castiel’s neck as he positioned himself. He removed his fingers and pushed in slowly.

Fuck… Castiel was so tight, he was sure the Omega was a virgin, or at the very lease did not have sex regularly. He growled against Castiel’s skin, listening with his eyes closed as Castiel gasped and moaned, wanting to be sure he wasn’t hurting him.

He pushed out a high pitch whine from the Omega once he bottomed out. Dean stayed completely still; watching Castiel’s hands grasping the sheets and Dean move his left hand to intertwine his fingers with Castiel who held on tightly.

After a few moments, the Omega started to roll his hips, telling Dean to move and the Alpha did, ever so slowly pulled out to push back in just as slowly, his head thrown back at the incredible tightness of the Omega’s wet heat. Dean moaned as he slid back in slowly. Increasing his rhythm little by little.

Castiel couldn’t breathe. Having Dean inside of him was mind blowing, Dean moved at just the right pace and switched to perfect angles, hitting his spot over and over till Castiel cried out a second time, the broken and completely fucked out sound of Dean’s name echoing off the walls and Dean lost it, emptying himself inside the Omega, pushing in as deep as he could as he growled out his release.

Castiel was completely lost to Dean Winchester.

The Alpha reached for him in the bed and he went willingly. His body was already relaxed and a bit sore from their love making, he loved how strong Dean was, pulling him against him.

They kissed lazily, swirling each other’s tongues. A sudden yellow light went off over the bedroom door and then Dean heard someone knocking at the front door.

“I’ll go see who it is” Dean said and Castiel nodded.

The Omega watched the Alpha slip on his jeans and head out of the room.

Castiel smiled ridiculously happy with what had just happened. Dean’s scent was all over the bed and the Omega found himself rolling in the sheets.

**#**

When Dean opened the door shirtless and his jeans still undone, Balthazar almost punched him.

“Balt. What a surprise” Dean said rolling his eyes, knowing full well the Englishman hated when he called him ‘Balt’.

“I heard a scream and I wanted to make sure Castiel is ok” The short Alpha said tightly.

Dean smirked. “Oh I promise, he is just fine”

“Then you won’t mind me making sure for myself” Balthazar said, pushing past Dean and headed straight for the bedroom with Dean on his heels.

“Dude!”

Balthazar stopped short in the door and Dean looked over him to see what he was looking at so shocked.

The Omega was rubbing himself against the mattress in the Alpha’s scent, purring and rolling sighing blissfully.

Dean smiled. “Like I said, he is just fine” He could see the smoke come out of Balthazar’s ears as the short Alpha turned on his heels and left, slamming the door behind him.

Dean turned back to Castiel who was still oblivious at being watched and made his way to the bed.

 

**#####**

**Three months later**

Castiel was so happy. Dean was a wonderful Alpha. They had already been together for a few weeks and he wanted to ask Dean something very important.

The Alpha was just stepping out of the bathroom from taking a shower and Castiel greatly appreciated the sight. His Alpha was tall with broad shoulders and a toned chest, tanned and dusted with freckles, just like his nose and cheeks. Only a towel wrapped around his hips.

The Omega made his way over to him and they kissed, slowly, scenting each other and enjoying every second.

 _/Do you love me?/_ Castiel signed.

“More than anything” Dean said, caressing his face.

Castiel just looked up at him for a long time. His cobalt blue eyes filled with hope and love, mixed with a fear looking up at him, making Dean wondered what this was about.

The Omega then bared his neck to his Alpha, making a submissive and hopeful whine as best as he could.

Castiel wanted him to mate him. Dean was a bit taken aback. He hadn’t expected this, yet he should have. The way the Omega loved him and was with him. He also knew Castiel wanted pups, he knew by the way he watched his lover with his class. The ten little pups all wanting his attention and the smile Castiel gave them, made Dean’s stomach do flips.

Castiel was about to move away, rejection fully taken when Dean stopped him, tilting his chin to look up at him.

“I’m not saying no Cas… I’m just not ready” Dean said, hating he was hurting the beautiful Omega but he needed him to understand, Dean wanted to take care of a few things before they would. “Can you understand that? I just need a little bit more time…”

Castiel nodded sadly, and Dean hugged him tightly. “I love you Cas, so much”

The Omega held on tightly to him, wanting to believe Dean. He didn’t say no, just not yet and Castiel would have to respect that. If it had been the other way around, he would want and hope that Dean would respect his wish as well.

**#**

A few weeks later, Castiel was having lunch with Balthazar and Meg. Meg had met Dean briefly at the school when Dean would pick him up from work. Dean had traveled to Colorado for an important meeting about the Cymatic Lighting system. In fact for the last month Dean had been on the road a lot and when he wasn’t, he was busy in his work shop and Castiel couldn’t help but feel it was because of him. Like Dean was taking more time to himself after the Omega had asked him to claim him.

 _/Why are you so down?/_ Balthazar asked, taking a sip of his tea.

 _/Yeah you’ve been out of it/_ Meg agreed.

They were sitting in Castiel’s kitchen at the table.

_/Its nothing/_

_/Please don’t insult me. I know you and you are clearly not ok/_ The blonde Alpha said.

 _/Talk to us/_ Meg said, rubbing Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel knew that. Balthazar and he had been friends for almost five years and the Alpha could read him all too well. While Meg he had known even longer and she too had an uncanny way of feeling out his moods. He sighed.

_/I asked Dean to mate…/_

Balthazar almost spit out his drink. _/What?!/_

Meg said nothing and just nodded.

_/I love him… I want pups…/_

Balthazar made himself calm down. Obviously Dean said no, or Castiel wouldn’t be so upset. _/What happened? He said no?/_ He made sure to kept the happy hopeful feelings off of his face and scent, even though Meg eyed him suspiciously. She knew how he felt for the Omega.

 _/He just said he’s not ready and I understand that but…/_ Castiel looked so upset, he was rubbing his left arm absently.

_/But?/_

_/He’s been traveling a lot lately, always busy and I feel…/_

_/Has he only started doing that since you asked to mate?/_

Castiel only nodded, he eyes looking on the verge of tears. Balthazar took his hand on the table in his. _/Do you think there’s someone else?/_ The Alpha asked carefully.

Castiel’s eyes widened and looked so shocked and then tears started down his face. He didn’t want to think that. Dean wouldn’t…. would he?

 _/Cassie, I’m not trying to upset you but you said he’s around less and less/_ Balthazar said.

Meg got Castiel’s attention them. _/Why don’t you text him? If he’s with someone else he won’t answer/_

Castiel grabbed his phone and texted Dean. Asking him when he would be back. About a minute later the Alpha replied, telling him he would be back in two days and couldn’t wait to see him. Castiel asked him to take pic of himself right now. A minute later there was a pic of Dean at a center he had told him he was going to.

Balthazar tried not to roll his eyes when Castiel showed him the pic Dean took of himself right away.

 _/I don’t want to think that/_ Castiel said.

 _/You shouldn’t. He replied and he sent a pic right away, showing you that he is exactly where he said he is/_ Meg told him.

 _/Ok, I’m sorry/_ But Balthazar knew that at least now, Castiel had doubts about Dean and if the Alpha continued his trips and being too busy for Castiel well, Balthazar was just waiting for his chance.

 

**#####**

 

“Nhhh… ahhhh…. D-Deannn” Dean was rocking into his lover, devouring his mouth, angled right at Castiel’s prostate.

Dean vaguely wondering if Cas was aware of how loud he was during their love making, if he knew he was even making them. Dean loved it.

He lifted Castiel’s legs higher around his hips and sank deeper into him, making Cas arch off the bed and Dean’s lips were back on his neck, humming his comments into Castiel’s skin, making sure his beautiful Omega could feel and understand.

Castiel came moments later, untouched and clawing at Dean’s back. Dean was helpless but to follow him in ecstasy when Castiel’s body clenched down around him.

“Fuck” He whispered into Castiel’s lips. And then the Omega bared his neck, offering himself.

Dean froze and Castiel felt it. The Alpha wasn’t going to mate him. The Omega pushed him off and got out on bed, trying desperately not to cry.

Dean grabbed his hand, turning him to face him. Castiel’s blue eyes were full of tears and Dean looked at him pleadingly.

“Cas, I just need a little bit more time. Please sweetheart” Dean said and signed, desperate for the Omega to understand.

 _/Ok/_ Castiel said, wiping at his tears with the back of his hand. Dean pulled him against him, hugging him tightly, needing to feel his hurt Omega close to him. He wasn’t trying to hurt him.

Dean was trying to line all his ducks in a row, finish his two projects for them. But he couldn’t tell Castiel that yet, he wanted to surprise him and then Mate him properly.

 

**#####**

 

 _/So he rejected you twice/_ Balthazar said, looking at Castiel as sympathetic as he could. He was ecstatic inside but he couldn’t show it.

Castiel just nodded. After the second rejection, Dean had been even more ‘busy’. It had already been two weeks sense he last saw him even though Dean texted every day and would send Castiel pictures immediately when he asked. Even last Saturday at two am, Castiel couldn’t sleep, too frustrated by Dean and texted the Alpha asking for a picture. Two minutes later he had one of Dean laying in his bed, sleepy looking and smiling gently. The picture showed the whole bed and he was very clearly alone.

 _/Cassie, you know I would never reject you like that if you gave me a chance/_ Balthazar said, holding Castiel’s hand.

They were sitting in Castiel’s living room next to each other on the couch.

Castiel just starred at Balthazar for a long time, unsure of how to feel about Balthazar’s confession. He knew Balthazar had liked him but he had never responded or wished to explore that more.

Balthazar took a chance and carefully moved forward and kissed the Omega. To his delight Castiel was responding, cautiously but still was.

Balthazar heard the front door opened and took to opportunity to deepen the kiss, knowing full well Dean was in the room now, starring at them.

The very strong scent of anger and hurt hit Castiel hard and he knew that scent wasn’t Balthazar. He pulled away quickly like he had just been zapped and then saw something move from the corner of his eye on his right.

He looked up to find Dean standing there, visibly livid, looking at Balthazar and then those wild green eyes were on him and the hurt and betrayal they showed made Castiel want to crumble into thousands of pieces.

He stood quickly and signed to Balthazar to get out as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Balthazar said nothing and started for the door, not bothering to hide his smirk from Dean as he went.

Castiel was just starring at Dean. The Alpha hadn’t moved, hadn’t spoken, he just looked… broken.

The Omega whined and went to him but Dean took a step back and Castiel wailed.

He betrayed his Alpha and now Dean wouldn’t even let him near him. He was going to lose him.

“Why…” Dean asked, trying to speak over the lump in his throat. “Was this happening every time I wasn’t here?”

Castiel eyes widened. “No!” He actually spoke, or hoped he had. He was shaking his head, begging Dean to believe him and then started to sign so fast Dean couldn’t make anything out of what he was saying.

The Alpha lifted his hand for him to stop and the Omega obeyed quickly, his lips trembling as tears ran down his face.

“Slow” Dean said, not quite able to look at him and irritated that a tear slipped from his eye which the Omega noticed and whined again and tried to come close but Dean stopped him with his hand.

 _/No. Balthazar just kissed me now and I-/_ Castiel couldn’t finish, his hands stopping in mind word.

“You kissed him back. Why?” Dean asked, slowly, his intense green eyes boring into Castiel’s blue ones now.

 _/You rejected me twice… and I thought… I thought there was someone else, because you’ve been so busy and…/_ Castiel admitted.

Dean licked his lips and clenched his jaw. “Did you think that? Or did Balthazar put those thoughts in your head?”

Castiel just looked at him with wide eyes… Balthazar… Castiel was a fool.

Dean just nodded as it obviously dawned on the Omega that Balthazar had been using Dean’s rejections as a means to get Castiel for himself.

The Alpha lifted the small box and envelope he had been holding the whole time and just handed them to Castiel.

The Omega took them slowly, confused. Dean motioned for him to open the envelope. Castiel found a letter and a check made out to Dean Winchester with so many zeros Castiel’s eyes widened. He then read the letter.

A company was buying Dean’s designs for the Cymatic Lighting system.

He then opened the box and he couldn’t move. There was two things in it. Some kind of hearing aid he had never seen before and a ring…

He looked up at Dean so mortified and ashamed.

“That’s why I’ve been busy. I was in the process of perfecting the Cymatic Lighting system and I wanted to sell it so we would have money to start our family. And I was busy when not on the road, making you this. I don’t know if it will work but I wanted… I wanted for you to be able to hear me… and our pups.”

Castiel had ruined everything. He crumbled onto the floor on his knees and cried, holding on to the box and its contents.

He had been so selfish and gullible that he listen to Balthazar and he destroyed what he and Dean had, making him mistrust his Alpha and betray him.

How could Dean ever want him now?

He saw Dean move and he looked up.

“Do you want Balthazar?” Castiel shook his head violently no.

 _/Please forgive me for being so stupid…please don’t leave me…./_ Castiel signed with the most pitiful expression Dean had ever seen.

It was just a kiss and Dean knew Balthazar had manipulated Castiel through it, using his hurt from Dean saying he wasn’t ready to mate against him and made him think things that weren’t true. He knew as well that if roles had been reversed and Castiel would have been as busy as he had been lately he would of thought the same things.

He kneeled in front of Castiel and took him in his arms and kissed him. Castiel held on tightly to him, grasping at Dean’s shirt, pulling at him.

“I love you” Dean told him, whipping Castiel’s tears with his thumbs.

 _/I’m sorry/_ Castiel kept signing over and over, looking into Dean’s forgiving and loving gaze he didn’t deserve.

“I love you” Dean repeated, trying to tell him he did forgive him. The Alpha kissed him again to silence his whines and licked into his mouth filthy like he knew the Omega liked, and like clockwork, Castiel melted against him and mewled into his mouth, sighing loudly.

Dean pulled away slowly, looking down at Castiel’s lust blown eyes, tear streaks drying on his cheeks, hair all over the place. He was a mess and he was adorable. Dean smiled loving that he was able to turn Castiel from a crying mess into an aroused Omega.

“The only way we end is if you leave me” Dean said and signed. Castiel jumped on him, knocking them both over. He kissed and nipped at Dean’s lips till the Alpha spun them and he was now over the Omega.

The Alpha caressed his face and Castiel leaned into the touch. Dean still wanted him. He could blame Balthazar all he wanted but he was gullible enough to believe him. He should have trusted Dean more and he knew better now.

Dean still wanted him and Castiel was gladly going to make it up to Dean every day.

The Alpha reached the box Castiel had dropped when he jumped on him and opened the box. He took out the hearing aid and sat up, pulling Castiel with him.

“Will you try this? I didn’t know if this would upset you. I know your fine the way you are and don’t need it but-“ Castiel stop him by grabbing his hand . He wasn’t sure what Dean was going on about, he was talking too quickly.

The Alpha stopped his rant and then reached up and placed the hearing aid he had made for him on his ear. It fit perfectly and Dean turn it on, then sat back to look at Castiel.

“Castiel” The Omega’s eyes went wide filled with shock and glee. Dean smiled, Castiel could hear him, he had succeeded.

“I love you Castiel” The Omega surged forward kissing him madly, tears running down his face, but these were happy faces.

“Dean” The Alpha smiled at Castiel’s ecstatic face.

“Now you can hear my voice” Dean stated and pushed the Omega back down on the carpet and placed himself between Castiel’s legs. “And you will hear our pups voices too” He added, grinding his hips into the Omegas, making him groan.

His lips found Castiel’s neck and he hummed into his lover’s heated skin as his nimble fingers undid the buttons of Castiel’s shorts jumpsuit.

His thumbs found nipples and Castiel arched into his touch, skin tingling as Dean pushed off the top of his suit down his arms.

Dean continued licking and humming in his skin. “Hands and Knees” The Alpha ordered and flipped Castiel over, making the Omega scramble quickly to his hands and knees and Castiel presented himself to Dean.

Dean growled and rid himself of his clothes and was then draped over the Omega, kissing and nipping at the nape of his neck as he pushed into his lover slowly.

Castiel let out a little punched out mewl as Dean finally bottomed out. The Omega was so wet and when Castiel pushed back against him Dean couldn’t hold back, not after Castiel had presented himself, his scent begging Dean, making the Alpha’s only thoughts : Mate!Breed!Mine!

The Omega grasped at the carpet desperately as Dean started a punishing pace, fucking him into the floor, rendering Castiel into a needy, gasping and shaking mess below him as the Omega came hard. “Mine” Dean snarled into his ear, knowing Castiel could hear him and he felt the Omega tremble.

Dean felt his knot and pushed past the tight heat and locked himself in after a few more thrust he was coming. Castiel bared his neck and Dean sank his teeth in him, making his eyes turn Alpha red. He growled against the skin as he emptied himself into his Omega three more times.

After the haze and daze, they woke up an hour later, Dean unclenched his jaw and started to lick at the angry wound. He pulled himself out gently, not to hurt his lover at he continued licking at the bite mark.

They were Mated.

Dean felt a sudden lightness in himself. Like a weight was removed from his shoulders and this is the only thing that made sense, be mated to his Omega and have pups. He felt Content.

Castiel’s whole body tingled. He felt good and warm, his skin hyper sensitive to Dean’s presence. He carefully turned onto his back to look up at Dean who wasted no time kissing him.

Dean slid back into Castiel, lifting his legs up, sinking in deeper as they shared open mouth kisses, gasping and moaning as Dean rocked into him slowly, rolling his hips making them both curl their toes.

 

**END**


End file.
